


Happy Birthday

by LucyStephens



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyStephens/pseuds/LucyStephens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye & Ward discuss her birthday. Short SkyeWard fluffiness. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> So I got Katy Perry’s "Birthday" stuck in my head while I was running today. And as much as I love to hate that song (or hate to love?), it inspired some SkyeWard fluffiness. AU. Established SkyeWard.

_So make a wish_

_I'll make it like your birthday everyday_

_I'll be your gift_

_Give you something good to celebrate_

 

 

**September 19 th**

 

“When’s your birthday?” Ward asked, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. They were lying in bed on a lazy Sunday morning, the one day of the week Skye had talked Ward out of making her train.

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“When do you celebrate it?”

 

“I don’t.”

 

“What do you put down when something asks for it? Like a form or something?”

 

“ What in the world would I fill out that needs my birthday? I’m not exactly applying for legal jobs or filing taxes.”

 

“ I don’t know. A contest form? Like for a restaurant or something. You could win a free lunch for you and 25 coworkers!”

 

“Cause I know 25 people?”

 

“Hypothetically.”

 

“I don’t know. I don’t fill those things out.”

 

“What if you gave blood?”

 

“Simmons handles that,” Skye says smirking. She propped herself up on an elbow.

 

Ward rolled his eyes. “Before Simmons.”

 

“I never gave blood.”

 

“Well that’s just irresponsible. You should give blood. And be an organ donor. It’s a civic responsibility.”

 

“You are such a boy scout sometimes.”

 

“Please Skye,” Ward’s voice got soft. “I’d like to know.”

 

Skye sighed. “If I ever have to put down a birthdate, I put April 1st. Because my birthdate is one big joke.”

 

Ward was speechless. A single tear slid down Skye’s cheek.

 

“Babe, I’m so sorry…”

 

“Let’s just drop it.” She climbed out of bed to head to the shower.

 

* * *

 

**September 24 th**

 

“Where the hell is everyone?” Skye wondered out loud. It was Friday night, just after dinner, they were all usually congregated in the lounge right about now, ready for a movie or board game. But tonight, no one was in sight. Maybe FitzSimmons were in the lab? She descended the stairs to find the lab dark but doors open. “Guys?”  


“SURPRISE!” the entire team jumped out and shouted, while switching the lights on.

 

“What the hell?” the lab was decorated for a birthday party.

 

Ward stepped forward. “When we talked about your birthday the other day…I figured it was time for you to have an actual birthdate. And today is kind of your rebirth anniversary.”

 

Skye looked at him confused. “Huh?”

 

“It’s September 24th, the anniversary of when Coulson and I found you.”

 

“Kidnapped me.”

 

“Semantics. Point being, this was the first day of the new you. The new Skye. The happy Skye with a family. I figured that’s something to celebrate. Right? So happy birthday.”

 

Skye let her teary gaze travel around the little group she called family.

 

Yes, this was definitely something to celebrate.


End file.
